


Vincent Please

by nitohkousuke



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack, Gen, Vincent Valentine is always dissociating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: People have learned to stop asking Vincent questions for the most part. It’s not really his fault that he only hears half of what anybody says. By the time he figures out what was asked, they’ve already moved on. He’s able to follow most conversations.Reeve takes a crack at it
Relationships: Reeve Tuesti & Vincent Valentine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Vincent Please

People have learned to stop asking Vincent questions for the most part. It’s not really his fault that he only hears half of what anybody says. By the time he figures out what was asked, they’ve already moved on. He’s able to follow most conversations.

It’s not his fault he sometimes doesn’t even remember what form he’s in. Once, he thought he was human and the shopkeeper’s scream told him otherwise.

“Vincent…?” Reeve says, oh. There was an entire question asked. Probably. Or maybe Reeve was about to ask him a question. Where was he even again? Vincent looked to the side. Wasn’t he doing something? Reeve was asking him to help with something. He thinks.

“Vincent…??” Reeve says again and Vincent looks at him blinking. Okay first, Human? Everything seems human. Reeve would probably say something otherwise. Unless, he was trying to tell him he wasn’t human.

Nope definitely human.

“Vincent.” Reeve says again, hand on his shoulder. Vincent looks at his hand. “What did you find on your mission?”

Oh. The mission. That’s right. He was doing Intel. Hm.

“Alrighty now. Vincent, buddy. I really need ya to actually talk to m’ here.”

Vincent blinked a few times staring at the sudden change in accent. The change in body language. It sounded familiar like…

“I can’ really continue until ya actually tell me what th’ hell ya figured out becaus-”

“The town was empty.” Vincent says suddenly, quickly rattling off the details with a speed no one else has seen.

“Thanks.” Reeve gives his shoulder a squeeze.

The next time Reeve asked a question, everyone else was astonished with how fast Vincent answered. 


End file.
